The present invention relates to apparatus for use in driving tunnels, galleries, trenches -- open or otherwise, similar excavations and for convenience referred to hereinafter as "tunnels or the like".
When tunnels or the like are being formed in water-bearing strata by conventional apparatus it is known to utilize ancillary equipment including suction lances to withdraw water from the working. The use of such equipment is complicated, time consuming and costly and adversely affects the efficiency of the overall operation. There is thus a need for an improved form of apparatus and a general object of this invention is to provide such an apparatus.